1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support devices for refuse cans. More particularly, the invention is directed to the field of restraining devices for covers or lids to refuse containers supported on a standard or post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The support of refuse containers with associated covers or lids has been discussed in previous patents with respect to supporting structure for the container, as well as means for retaining a lid or cover in a closed configuration to prevent rumaging by small animals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,306 and 3,675,783 illustrate bracket structure attached to a post which gives stability and support for retaining a plurality of trash cans conveniently at a common situs. Such support structure provides the benefit of raised elevation for the convenience of the user and prevention from rust and water damage associated with snow and ground water.
The aforementioned support structure, however, does not provide adequate means for retaining the lids or covers in a closed position. Without adequate restraining means, the refuse containers may be subject to rummaging by dogs, cats or other curious animals. In addition, winds may be of sufficient strength to lift loose covers from the refuse containers, thereby exposing the contents to the elements and rummaging animals. In an attempt to solve this problem, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,865,590 and 2,985,416 have incorporated spring biased arms which attach at a lid and are retained in a closed position until lifted by means of the arm.
Although the structure disclosed in these respective patents does apply tension to the lid cover, this single arm arrangement does not prevent children, and in some cases animals, from lifting the lid to the refuse container. This can be done by lifting at the handle or center of the lid in each instance, or by urging the edge of the lid upward. In both cases, the protective function of the arm structure is obviated.